


Lifeline

by shazamitylam



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the main story, this is short af lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lao is Sad. Lin tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me a word prompt of "Lifeline," and this was the result.

_ “Papa?” _

_ Lao smiled down at his daughter. “Yes, Chenshi?” _

_ “Why did you do it?” _

_ “Do….what?” _

_ “Why?” _

_ His smile faded. What was this sudden heaviness on his chest? Had it been there all along? _

_ “Why, Papa?” _

_ “Chenshi, please….” _

_ “Lao,” another familiar voice called. He looked up to see Charmaine staring at him. Beautiful Charmaine, eyes as cold as the Sylvalum wind. “ _ **_Why?_ ** _ ” _

_ “Charmaine….Chenshi….” he reached out toward them, but they seemed to disperse into mist, their disappointed looks lingering in the air. _

_ He sank to the ground, eyes clenched shut. They were lost to him again. _

_ ….In the back of his mind, he heard a faint whisper. It seemed to pull at him like a lifeline out of this pointless struggle. _

**_“Lao. It’ll be okay….”_ **

* * *

 

Lao opened his eyes to see Lin sitting cross-legged in front of him, eyes full of a compassion he didn’t deserve. “I didn’t think you’d find me here,” he rasped out.

Lin shook her head. “You’ve….you’ve been gone a while. I had plenty of time to explore the city, figure out all sorts of nifty hiding spots.” She reached out a hand and gently placed it atop his trembling ones. “Besides, you shouldn’t be alone.”

“Because no one trusts me,” he said with a bitter smirk.

Lin glanced away. “No….it’s because you’re…” She turned her head to face him again, and Lao was startled to find that her eyes were glimmering with tears. “You’re not okay. I can tell, and I don’t want you to be in pain all alone like you were before.”

“Not okay, huh….” Lao breathed. Well….it was true.

“My...my mom told me something once. It’s okay to not be okay, as long as you don’t let it let it keep you down.” Lin sniffled, and Lao felt a sudden stab at his chest. She reminded him of... _ her _ . When  _ she _ cried and looked at him with wobbly lips and sad eyes asking for comfort.

“You’re too young to hold me up like this,” Lao murmured, tentatively pulling the girl into a hug.

Lin shook her head again, her face hidden. “It’ll be okay,” she said in a muffled voice. For the first time in years, Lao was inclined to believe it.


End file.
